Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ?
by KizuyaTheKiwi
Summary: Le masque de Junko est enfin tombé, personne ne s'y attendait surtout pas le sous-directeur, Kyosuke Munakata. Pendant ce temps-là, l'homme qui vit dans son ombre est préoccupé par ses sentiments pour son supérieur. Que se passera-t-il quand tout sera avoué ? MUNAKATA K. x SAKAKURA J. ATTENTION LEMON !


** Munakata X Sakakura  
**

 **Pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ?  
**

 _ **par Kizuya**_

 _Mon_ _blabla_ : Voici une petite fiction sur mon couple préféré de Danganronpa ! En regardant, j'ai tout de suite vu ces deux hommes ensemble et je trouve leur histoire super triste... Alors j'ai voulu écrire sur eux pour changer ce qui m'a déplu (LE FAIT QU'ILS NE FINISSENT PAS ENSEMBLE PAR EXEMPLE !) :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais surtout ne m'en voulez pas si je n'ai pas totalement respecté le caractère de Sakakura (je pense avoir bien réussi celui de Munakata qui est plus facile. Non je ne me vante pas XD mais on a le droit d'être fier de son travail n'est-ce pas ? :3 ) !

 _Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, malheureusement ! snif snif !  
_

 **ATTENTION LEMON ! Bonne lecture tout de même !**

 _L'histoire se déroule avant l'entrée de Naegi et des autres dans les Services du Futur mais après la mort d'Enoshima Junko._

Munakata Kyosuke ne comprenait pas, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était donc Enoshima Junko qui avait été à la tête de tout les évènements qui s'était déroulé à l'académie. Pourtant, il avait demandé à sa meilleure amie, Yukizome, de faire des recherches sur elle et celle-ci n'avait rien trouvé, disant même que cette jeune fille était innocente. Il serra les dents en frappant la table qui se trouvait devant lui, frustré. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait toujours soupçonné et le simple fait de se dire qu'il aurait pu empêcher toutes ses morts d'arriver le mettait en colère. Yukizome qui se trouvait à côté de lui à ce moment-là, remarqua l'étrange comportement du sous-directeur et posa une main sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent ensuite des mots à voix basse sous la surveillance de l'homme appuyé contre le mur. Les sourcils froncés, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'entendit rien à cause de la distance qui les séparait. Il détestait la proximité qu'il y avait entre l'homme qu'il aimait et sa meilleure amie sûrement parce qu'il était jaloux. Il résistait à l'idée d'aller les séparer et préféra quitter la salle plutôt que de continuer de les voir si proches. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il s'avança dans le couloir des Services du Futur qu'il avait rejoint seulement dans le but d'aider et d'être avec Munakata car les Désespoirs et tout cela l'importer peu. Son seul but était soutenir les idéaux de son amant, le reste n'était qu'un détail à ses yeux. Les souvenirs de ce qui venait de ce passer se rejouèrent devant ces yeux. Énervé, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, s'abîmant les jointures mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Pendant ce temps-là, Munakata resté avec Yukizome dans la pièce où ils avaient appris l'identité de celui qui avait manigancé ce qui s'était déroulé à l'Académie, remarqua l'absence de Sakakura. Il était pourtant là lors de la réunion alors pourquoi sa présence manquait ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Ces questions tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il se tourna vers Yukizome.

 __ Sais-tu où est passé Sakakura ?_

 __ Je crois l'avoir vu partir par ce couloir,_ répondit la rousse.

Munakata acquiesça avant de se diriger dans la même direction que celle qu'avait prise son ami un peu plus tôt, sans s'occuper de sa meilleure amie qui l'appelait. Il avança calmement tout en gardant les yeux rivés devant lui pendant que Sakakura donna un nouveau coup dans le mur, énervé par la jalousie ainsi que contre lui-même. Il garda ses jointures contre le métal froid qui servait de cloison tandis que une voix retentit derrière son dos.

 __ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'ancien Ultime Boxeur que tu dois t'acharner sur les murs._

Sans même voir le visage de la personne, le châtain l'identifia immédiatement pendant que son rythme cardiaque s'accélèrerait sous l'effet que lui fessait l'autre homme. Il aimait ça mais en même temps, il détestait cette sensation qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dépendant. Il serra les dents tout en rejouant les évènements récents dans sa tête augmentant sa rage.

 __ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Munakata ? Ne devrais-tu pas t'occuper de la suite des événements ?_

 __ Et toi ? Tu n'es pas supposé être en salle de réunion avec nous ?_ Rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux blanc au tac au tac.

Sakakura poussa un grognement, mécontent de ce retournement pendant que l'autre se rapprochait.

 __ Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ?_ Répéta t-il.

Le boxeur, énervé, se retourna brutalement et fut surpris de constater le peu de distance qui les séparait. Munakata était face à lui, le fixant avec son regard habituellement froid. Le châtain, abasourdi, ne réagit pas pendant que l'autre approcha son visage du sien.

 __ Tu ne veux pas répondre ?_

Ils étaient tellement proche que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient augmentant le rythme cardiaque du boxeur qui sentait sa colère laissait place à l'excitation. Il résista à l'idée d'embrasser ces lèvres qui sur lesquelles il fantasmait depuis des mois voire même des années mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir serré dans son pantalon. Il espéra que le sous-directeur ne remarquerai rien de cette soudaine excitation. C'est alors qu'il se passa une chose surprenante que Sakakura crut même avoir imaginé. Munakata avait rapproché encore plus son visage, diminuant peu à peu l'espace entre eux, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. L'homme aux cheveux blancs avaient fermé les yeux contrairement au boxeur qui était si abasourdi qu'il ne fit rien. Après quelques minutes de contact, Munakata se retira et s'en alla sans un mot mais le châtain reprît ses esprits à cet instant précis avant de se précipiter vers l'autre. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, le forçant ainsi à se retourner pour lui faire face.

 __ Qu'est-ce que ça ? Pourquoi... ?!_

 __ À toi de comprendre ce que cela veut dire, le coupa l'homme aux cheveux blanc en retirant la main du boxeur de son épaule._

Il s'écarta ensuite avant de partir, laissant le châtain plus que confus.  
Le lendemain, alors que Munakata travaillait dans son bureau, ses pensées occupées par un homme, des coups sur la porte le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se redressa tout en signalant à la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer. La clanche s'abaissa puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune rousse qui, le rouge aux joues, s'avança lentement dans le bureau. Les mains derrière le dos, elle s'arrêta pour faire face au sous-directeur qui s'était levé de sa chaise. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que Munakata car elle lui arrivait aux épaules ce qui faisait qu'elle était obligée de lever la tête pour observer son visage. L'homme remarquant son regard rivés sur lui, demanda:

 __ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yukizome ?_

 __ Kyosuke... Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu jamais par mon prénom ?_

Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, il haussa les sourcils avant de rétorquer d'un ton implacable:

 __ Je n'ai pas à me justifier._

La rousse ne répondit rien tandis que son regard fixa les lèvres du sous-directeur qui fronça les sourcils, se doutant que quelque chose clochait pendant qu'un mauvais pressentiment le gagner. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Yukizome prenne son courage à deux mains. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules puis elle l'embrassa tendrement. Avec sa langue, elle tenta d'approfondir le baiser mais Munakata ne fut pas réceptif. Il la repoussa même en l'empoignant par les épaules tout en lui disant ces mots sur un ton froid et coupant:

 __ Arrête Yukizome._

 __ Mais pourquoi ? Je t'aime Kyosuke !_

Elle tenta de l'embrasser de nouveau mais il la maintenu à distance, ne se laissant pas avoir une seconde fois.

 __ Non ! J'aime quelqu'un d'autre !_

Yukizome s'arrêta pendant que sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

 __ Qui ça ?_ demanda t-elle, naïvement.

Munakata lâcha ses épaules tandis que l'image de son amant s'imprima dans son esprit. Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rouge mais c'était presque imperceptible ce qui fait que la jeune rousse ne le remarqua pas.

 __ Cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua t-il froidement. Maintenant, laisse-moi, j'ai du travail !_

Il se rassit avant de retourner à son travail pendant que Yukizome sortit de la pièce.  
Sakakura regarda ses mains, les yeux écarquillés. Il tremblait en respirant la bouche ouverte, choqué et perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il allait rendre visite à Munakata pour lui reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais en arrivant, il vit que la porte était entrouverte et que des échos de voix s'en échappaient. Il s'approcha lentement de la porte tout en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas dérangeais le sous-directeur mais quand il regarda par l'ouverture ce qu'il fut complètement différent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Yukizome avait sa main sur la joue de Munakata qui avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules mais ce qui choqua le boxeur fut le fait que leurs lèvres soient scellées dans un baiser. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent de stupeur avant qu'il ne s'éloigna précipitamment, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'enfermait à clé puis s'assît sur son lit, tremblant. Il se sentait mal d'avoir vu ça tandis que ses espoirs tombaient en miette. Le choc laissa place à un sentiment de colère et de trahison, il se sentait blesser par le comportement du sous-directeur qui, la veille, l'avait embrassé pour finalement se retrouver dans les bras de Yukizome ! La rage bouillonnait en lui pendant qu'il ouvrit la porte brusquement, bien décidé à aller demander des comptes à ce cher sous-directeur.  
Depuis que la rousse avait quitté son bureau, Munakata ne s'était pas remis à travailler, son esprit trop occupé par une certaine personne. Il était tranquillement plongé dans ses pensées lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme assourdissant, faisant apparaître le boxeur, les bras grand ouverts montrant que c'est lui qui avait ouvert la porte. Il était essoufflé tandis que les traits de son visage étaient tendus par la rage.

 __ Alors, Munakata, tu n'aurais pas des choses à me dire ?_ s'exclama t-il, énervé, en referment la porte et en s'avançant dans la pièce.

 __ À propos de ?_

 __ À propos de quoi ? répéta t-il en éclatant d'un rire qui sonnait faux. Non mais tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?_ S'énerva t-il en posant ses mains sur le bureau du sous-directeur.

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils ne voyant pas ce que le boxeur lui reprochait.

 __ Tu m'embrasses puis tu t'en va en me laisser seul et le lendemain, je te retrouve dans les bras de Yukizome ! Ça te dit quelque chose tout ça ?!_

C'était donc ça, il avait vu le moment où la rousse l'avait embrassé mais contenu de ses propos, il n'avait pas dû voir la scène jusqu'au bout.

 __ Dis-moi Sakakura_ , dit calmement Munakata en se levant de sa chaise.

As-tu vu la scène jusqu'au bout ?  
Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, surpris par les propos du sous-directeur. Avait-il manqué un détail important ?

 __ Non mais cela ne change rien ! J'en ai vu assez pour..._

Il fut couper dans ses paroles par l'avancée trop rapide de l'homme aux cheveux qui avait fait le tour de son bureau pour se positionner juste devant lui.

 __ Au contraire, si tu avais tout vu, tu n'aurais pas réagis de la sorte_.

Il approcha son visage de celui du boxeur qui recula d'un pas en serrant les dents pendant que ses sourcils se fronçaient.

 __ As-tu vu qu'elle m'a embrassé sans mon accord ? Que je l'ai repoussé en lui disant que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre avant de la faire sortir de mon bureau ?_

Sakakura déglutit tandis qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était trompé et que Munakata ne l'avait pas trahi le moins du monde mais une question perdurait encore.

 __ Et qui est cette personne ?_

L'homme aux cheveux sans couleur se tendit puis d'un geste brusque, plaqua le châtain contre le mur derrière lui. Il posa sa main gauche sur le mur à côté de la tête stupéfaite du boxeur tout en mettant leurs têtes en contact. Front contre front, l'espace entre eux était vraiment mince ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter le pauvre Sakakura qui essayer de réfréner son désir grandissant.

 __ Tu n'as vraiment pas compris ?_

Le souffle de Munakata s'abattit sur son visage pendant que le boxeur fixait ses lèvres qu'il avait tellement envie d'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

 __ Je croyais pourquoi avoir était clair, hier_ , confia le sous directeur en glissant sa main jusqu'à la nuque de son amant.

Il tourna la tête de sorte à ce que leurs lèvres s'enlacèrent. Un langue vint caresser les lèvres légèrement rugueuse du boxeur qui les entrouvrit, permettant à la langue de se faufiler entre elles. Des papillons se firent ressentir dans son ventre pendant que le désir d'en avoir plus le gagna. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble comme si elles avaient été faite l'une pour l'autre. Les langues s'enlaçaient, se cherchaient, de caressèrent provoquant des frissons et de l'excitation chez les deux hommes. À bout de souffle, ils séparèrent leurs bouches puis Munakata s'écarta avant de le fixer de ses bleus pâles.

 __ J'espère que tu as compris maintenant._

Il allait s'en aller mais une main l'attrapant par le bras le retint.  
 __ Ah non ! Pas encore une fois ! Ne me refait pas le même coup qu'hier !_ Prévint Sakakura d'une voix forte.

Un léger sourire naquît sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer:

 __ Très bien mais cette fois, je ne me retiendrais pas._

Le boxeur fit à son tour un petit sourire avant d'acquiesçait, heureux que son amour soit réciproque.

 __ Fais ce que tu veux, tu sais bien que je te suivrai partout_ , répondît-il en réutilisant les paroles qu'il avait dites il y a de cela des mois.

Ces mots furent le feu vert pour le sous-directeur. Il captura à nouveau les lèvres de Sakakura avec les siennes tout en lui enlevant son blouson vert foncé qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il lui retira ensuite son t-shirt blanc tout en s'écartant pour pouvoir observer le torse dévoilé. Il passa une main dessus créant des frissons qui se répercutèrent dans tout le corps puissant du boxeur, augmentant ainsi son excitation et son désir. L'homme aux cheveux de neige commença alors à retirer ses beaux habits de sous-directeur se retrouvant à son tour torse nu. Sakakura profita de la vue avec un regard empli de désir, dilaté par l'excitation. Munakata plaqua alors son corps contre le sien, collant ainsi leurs deux peaux avant d'embrasser de nouveau son amant. Celui-ci était toujours collé contre le mur limitant ses mouvements mais sur le coup peut l'importer, seul comptait ses contact tant désirés avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Désormais, les baisers ne suffisaient plus, chacun d'entre eux en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Munakata sépara ses lèvres de l'autre avant d'aller déposer des baisers papillons sur la joue du châtain, descendant jusqu'à son cou. Il aspira la peau tendre entre ses lèvres puis y laisser une marque violacée avant descendre plus bas encore. Il titilla les tétons tendus du boxeur qui serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir, ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses face aux caresses du sous-directeur. Après avoir fini ses tortures plaisantes, l'homme aux cheveux blancs trouva le jean de son amant gênant alors il le retira ainsi que son boxer puis ce fut au tour des siens d'être enlevés.

 __ Tu es prêt ?_ demanda Munakata.

Incapable de dire le moindre mot, Sakakura acquiesça silencieusement.  
Le sous-directeur posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes pendant que ses mains pâles attrapèrent son bassin pour le rapprocher du sien. Son membre gonflé entra alors en contact avec son intimité avant de pénétrer doucement son rectum. Le corps du boxeur se tendit tandis que l'autre lâcha ses lèvres avant de commencer ses va-et-vient. Sakakura glissa ses mains dans le dos de son amant et serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de plaisir. Munakata accéléra la cadence pour augmenter le plaisir ce qui arracha au boxeur un gémissement étouffé qui le fit sourire. Ses mains posaient sur le mur l'aidèrent à se maintenir pendant que les longs doigts du châtain lui griffèrent le dos mais sur le moment seul m'importait ses mouvements à l'intérieur de son amant. L'orgasme faucha d'abord le Uke qui, vidait de toute énergie, laissa ses bras tombaient le long de son corps tandis que ses jambes peinaient à le maintenir debout. Après avoir à son tour obtenu l'extase, Munakata se retira et posa délicatement le corps de Sakakura par terre. Étonnamment encore en forme après ce qui venait de se passer, il se rhabilla puis alla chercher une couverture. Revenu cinq minutes plus tard avec un oreiller et une couverture, il trouva son amour dormant à même le sol ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'approcha et souleva sa tête avant de glisser un oreiller dessous puis étendit une couverture sur son corps encore nu. Après cela, Munakata se rassit à son bureau, rejouant dans sa tête, ce qui venait de se passer, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Un petit review please ? :3


End file.
